Wireless networks of portable computers using protocols such as IEEE 802.11b promulgated by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers are becoming increasingly popular. FIG. 1 illustrates such a system, in which a plurality of portable computers 11 (two are illustrated) communicate with each other and with a geographically fixed wireless access point 12. Such a configuration can be used in an office building, in a neighborhood, or on a cruise ship.
Each computer 11 is fitted with a wireless transceiver module 16, which may be, for example, in the form of a PCMCIA card that attaches to computer 11 by means of a PCMCIA connector 18. Each module 16 contains a transmitter and receiver that are coupled to an antenna 17. Wireless access point 12 is likewise fitted with an antenna 15, and may be coupled to a telecommunications service 14, such as the Internet or the public switched telephone network (PSTN) via a link 13. Link 13 may be a wired link, such as an Ethernet link, or a wireless link, such as a satellite link, a terrestrial microwave link, etc. Each computer 11 requires a software driver 10 for wireless transceiver module 16. The software driver 10 is different for every different operating system.
In the 802.11b standard, the frequency of use is around 2.4 GHz. In a typical 802.11b configuration, there can be up to 64 computers 11 in communication with each other and with wireless access point 12. The computers 11 are limited in power to about a quarter of a watt and are situated within a 350 ft. radius.
Wired local area networks are also popular. Such a network is illustrated in FIG. 2, which features a plurality of portable computers 21 (two are illustrated) in wired communication with each other and with geographically fixed wired protocol gateway 22. The wired protocol may be the popular Ethernet. As with wireless access point 12 of FIG. 1, wired protocol gateway 22 can communicate with telecommunications service 14 over link 13. Each computer 21 is fitted with a wired protocol module 26, e.g., an Ethernet chip or card. The communications take place over wires (cables) 29, which are coupled to computers 21 and to wired protocol gateway 22 via connectors 27. In the case of the Ethernet, connector 27 is an 8 pin connector known as an RJ45 connector. Similar to the wireless protocol configuration illustrated in FIG. 1, each computer 21 requires a software driver 20 in order to operate its wired protocol module 26. Again, a different driver 20 is required for every operating system that may be employed on computer 21.
As more and more computer users wish to be free of the wires 29 that bind them, there is an increasingly felt need for a simple and inexpensive means to convert the wired protocol network of FIG. 2 to a wireless network such as illustrated in FIG. 1. The present invention meets that need.